Right place, Wrong time
by classy.faerie
Summary: Near looks into a room and sees something that he's not suppose to. Please read it and review Rated M for Mello's dirty mouth and my dirty mind.
1. Chapter 1

In this story Mello is 16 and Near is 15. Later chapters may have some smexii parts. _Italic _words are the inner thoughts. **_Bold/italic_ **words are the true inner thoughts. **Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit! :P**

Mello's POV

**************************************************

Chapter 1

'_The test scores were just posted' _

I push past everyone to look at the list of names. When I get to the top my blood starts to boil.

'_That little bitch is number 1 again…'_

**_'Now you have tasted failure and chocolate. Which one is more bitter?'_**

I look around and spot Near on the floor with his puzzles. I walk over to him and kick the puzzle away. I hear pieces scatter across the floor. He looks up at me with his cold, dead eyes and says, " Why did you do that, Mello." I lose it right there. " You always have to be 1 don't you!" I yell. I grab his shirt and punch him in the nose, savoring the sound of him whining at the pain. "Mello!" I hear Roger call my name.

' _Shit…' _

"What are you doing to Near." , he says.

"Nothing.", I mumble.

"Just for that you are grounded for the rest of the night." he yells.

' _What the fuck?! How old does he think I am.' _

"Whatever", I say.

I turn around and walk out of the room just to find everyone staring at me.

' _Great now I have an audience. This is all you're fault, Near.'_

I grab some chocolate on the way out.

*************************************************************

What do you think so far? It is shorty, sweet, and to the point. I expect some reviews from people. Don't be a silent reader, share your opinion! Chapter 2, here I come!

:P


	2. Chapter 2

Near's POV. The same _italic _and _**bold **_rules still apply here. The story gets smexii in this chapter. (O.o) lol

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit! :P**

*******************************************************

Chapter 2- _4 hours later…_

I watch Mello walk out of the room. My nose is still bleeding. Everyone finally looks away and turns there attention to the next big thing.

' _Finally'_

" Near, tell Mello that it is time for dinner and he has to come and eat with the rest of us." Roger

' _Why me?!'_

" Okay Roger.", I say as I walk out of the room.

' _He'll probably hit me when he sees me. Ok after I tell him I will run down the hall to avoid getting hurt.'_

' _**Good plan, you big baby'**_

When I get to his door I notice that it is slightly ajar. I start to push it open, but I stop when I hear a sound.

' _oh no, he heard me. I really hope he's sleeping.'_

I slowly and quietly peer into his darkened room. I'm not surprised by how dirty it is. I see piles of clothes on the floor, discarded chocolate bar wrappers, and…is that hair gel?!

' _I always had a feeling…he probably is so obsessed with the condition of his hair that he doesn't have enough time to pay attention in class. That's why I'm number 1.'_

I turn my attention back to his room. I suddenly see a flash of blonde hair. My blood automatically freezes.

' _Maybe he is sleeping…' _

I watch as he switches on the lamp next to his bed.

' _What is he doing…I'll tell him now so I can go back to the dining room.'_

"Hey Mello, Roger says-" my words get swallowed by a loud moan.

' _What is he doing…'_

Just as I thought that something in my brain finally clicks together.

' _Is he doing what I think he's doing.'_

I stare back into the room to watch some more. He has a half-eaten bar of chocolate in one hand and is rubbing his stomach with the other one. The light shines on him making everything he's doing visible. While eating the chocolate, he slowly starts to pull off his pants.

' _**Mmmmm…'**_

' _Must look away…'_

' _**I don't want to. This is getting too good.'**_

' _Damn it'_

When I turn my head back he already has his pants and underwear off. I watch, entranced by every movement of his hand. His hand slowly goes up and down the length of his dick. The slightest touch of his made him arch his back . A load groan escapes his lips. He slowly adopted a steady rhythm . He throws his head back, blonde hair flying.

' _I shouldn't be watching…'_

' _**Shut up and look.'**_

Beads of sweat dot his forehead. His chest starts to convulse and his hand grips tighter. "oh my-fuck." I hear him say. I stare and watch unable to turn away. When he starts to come I hear him say, Near! Mmmm." He moan loudly one more time and collapses on his bed. I notice that I am sucking on my fingers while watching him.

' _What am I doing.'_

'_**You know what you're doing. You want to blow Mello. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha…'**_

I groan quietly and shut door. I run down the hall to the bathroom. I walk down the hall after a "cool down" in the bathroom.

_**Author's note: (he just splashed cold water on his face, you sickies!) :D**_

I knock on Mello's door, palms sweating.

' _How can I face him after seeing that…'_

I look up and see him staring at me with an evil look in his eye. "What the fuck do _you _want, Near?!", he says. I get a whiff of his scent. He smells just like sweat and chocolate.

'_Mmmm'_

" Roger say that it is time for dinner. Why are you sweating?" I ask even though I already know. I walk away twirling my hair after he slams the door in my face. Why did he shout my name? Was he fantasizing about me? I make it to dinner just to find out I missed half of it.

' _It was worth it though…'_

I smile at the thought.

****************************************************

End of Ch. 2. What did you think. Near I don't blame you for watching Mello. I would have done the same damn thing. I have to congratulate you on your fantastic resistance skills. If i were you i wouldn't be able to stay at his door without making some noise. Ch. 3 coming soon. I need to get past some writer's block. Please review or else I will tell Kira! Ch. 3 will be a repeat of this chapter, but only from Mello's POV.

:P


	3. Chapter 3

Mello's POV of the previous chapter. The same _italic _and _**bold**_ rules still apply here. The story is smexii in this chapter. (O.o) lol

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit! :P**

*************************************************************

Chapter 3

By the time I get to my room I am pissed off.

' _This is all Near's fault. That little bitch!'_

I angrily unwrap a bar of chocolate.

'_Mmmm….'_

Whenever I eat chocolate it always calms me down. I hate Near! I hate his face. I hate his eyes and I hate his mouth which is always set in a blank expression. I take another bite of chocolate. The more I think about Near the more I seem to get aroused.

' _What the fuck is wrong me. Must be the chocolate'_

' _**Chocolate doesn't make you get hard over a boy'**_

' _Shut the hell up!'_

I look down and see how painfully aroused I am.

' _Now I have another problem on my ever overflowing plate of troubles…'_

I take off my shirt. **(Authors Note: Mmmm. Yum, Yum! :P). **The cold air of my room doesn't help this situation at all. I turn switch on the light next to my bed. I can't a damn thing in this room! I slowly start to rub my stomach. I let out a loud moan because you shouldn't mix good stomach rubbing with chocolate.

' _What if someone heard me…'_

The thought quickly flees my mind. I put the bar in my mouth so I could struggle to get out of my pants.

' _This is what I get when I choose to wear leather.'_

When I finally free myself from my tight and getting tighter clothes, my hand automatically latches on to my even harder dick. My back arches at the slightest touch of my hand. A gasp escapes my lips before I can stop it.

' _Good thing everyone is still playing in the living room or else this would be an awkward situation.'_

I slowly slide my hand over the length of myself.

' _This feels too good.'_

I pull my other hand up and take a bite of chocolate. A loud groan escapes my lips from pleasure. My starts to wander and it latches on to a picture of Near.

' _Why the fuck an I thinking of that little bitch?!'_

I slowly start to pick up speed, adopting a steady rhythm. I throw my head back in pleasure. The picture of Near creeps back into my mind, but this time he has his mouth wrapped around me. I didn't think that a person can do that with their tongue.

' _What the fuck am I thinking. I hate him'_

' _**Fuck it, I'm too close to stop now…'**_

"Oh my-fuck", I say. I feel the pressure start to increase. I pick up speed imagining Near's head bobbing up and down. As I grip tighter time semms to have slowed down. Before I can stop myself I shout Near's name. I automatically shove my chocolate-covered fingers in my mouth and start to suck the chocolate off. The pleasure I feel is too much. After I reach my peak I feel the energy from my body slowly starts to drain. I fall to my bed sweating and tired. When I hear a groan at my door I shot up from my bed. Which is very difficult coming form someone who is dead tired. Panic starts to shoot through my body.

' _Oh shit. Someone heard me. What if it was Near? Why do I automatically think of him?! Stop panicking and calm down.'_

I go to my bathroom to wash my hand off. When I get back to my room I hear a knock on my door. I over to the door avoiding tripping over my clothes. I pull it open and see a white head of hair. "What do you want, Near", I say. I notice him take sniff of me.

' _Did he just smell me?'_

"Roger said that it's time for dinner.", he says. I look at my clock and notice that it is after six. Out of nowhere he asks, "Why are you sweating?" I think of excuses for why I am sweating.

'_Exercising_

_No…'_

'_Eating_

_no dumbass!'_

"That's none of your fucking business!", I yell.

' _**Good idea, stupid'**_

' _Shut the fuck up!'_

I slam the door when he walks away.

' _What if he saw me…'_

'_**Mmmm, what if he did…'**_

' _This isn't good. He could use this against me. I'll get that little white-haired freak before he says anything.'_

I walk towards the dining room with an evil smile on my face.

*************************************************************

Watch out Near! I really love this chapter because Mello is such a smexii beast. Ch.4 is coming soon

:P


	4. Chapter 4

Near's POV. The same _italic _and _**bold**_ rules still apply here.

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit! Lol **

*****************************************************************

Chapter 4

Everyone turns towards the just as Mello walks in.

' _He put on some new clothes…'_

I stare at him longer than the other kids. Every time I look at him I have a flashback of him on his bed. When I turn my head back towards my food I hear him call my name. My heart skips a couple beats. "What?", I say trying to sound cold. "Roger told me to apologize to you…" ,he starts to say. I notice Roger nod at him to continue what he was say. "Well I guess I'm sorry and junk." After he says that he walks away to sit next to Matt who has his head buried in his DS. I notice a small note next to my hand.

' _Who's this for…'_

' _**maybe Mello left it!'**_

' _calm down'_

I grab the note and put it on my lap. I open it discreetly and read it silently. It says:

Dear Near,

This is all your fault! I know it was you at my door earlier. Meet me in my room so I can teach you a lesson about privacy. Come when everyone is sleeping or else I will hurt you…badly.

Fuck You,

Mello

'_Oh no, he knows. How does he know. What is he going to do to me…'_

' _**Mmmm…what is he going to do to me'**_

I start to twirl my hair around my finger nervously. I look over at Mello and he gives me one of his evil smiles. I stand up and go to my room mumbling something about a stomachache to Roger. I take out one of my robots out of my toy box and start to play with it. I look at the clock and see that it is ten o clock. It's bed time for everyone here at this place.

' _Oh no…it's time to go to Mello's room.'_

I slowly put my robot away trying to kill enough time as possible. I quietly open up my door ands slip out into the dark hallway. I slowly make my trip to his room scared for my life.

*************************************************************

Ch.4 accomplished! This chapter is short, sweet, and to the point. Near may be surprised when he finds out what Mello has in store for him. See ya next chapter, fateful readers!

:P


	5. Chapter 5

Mello's POV. The same _italic _and _**bold**_ rules still apply here. The _**underlined **_words are a flashback.

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit!**

*************************************************************

Chapter 5

' _Where is he…'_

I pace back and forth in my room angrily. I expected him to get here at 10pm. Now it is 10:15pm. While I am waiting my mind drifts back to the time when I figured out it was Near at my door.

_**After dinner I went to Matt's room and asked him if he could get the security camera footage of a about six in the evening. ""Why did you come to me?" he says. "Duh, you're the only person who I know that is good with the computer." I say. "Okay, that's all I wanted to hear." he says. He walked over to his computer and typed something in. The security camera footage from the hallway earlier was on the screen. I looked at the dark hallway for about five mins and notice Near walking. He goes to my door and opens it to look inside.**_

' _So it was that little bitch…' (Author's note: this thought is apart of the flashback)_

" _**Thanks Matt I owe you that new game for your DS." I think of how much chocolate I could buy with that money.**_

I am pulled out of my memory by a knock on my door. I notice that it is 10:30pm and he's late. I open that door and pull the boy in. When I lock my door I see him wince at the sound.

' _Let the games begin…' *cue evil laugh*_

"So look who decided to pay little old me a visit. What brings you to my door at this hour?" I say to him. He looks at me with his dead black eyes and says, "When your done being stupid can you tell what the note was about."

' _He calls ME stupid!"_

I lose control and punch him in the nose. I look at him on my floor bleeding.

' _Pathetic'_

' _**Help him. He's bleeding…'**_

' _He has to pay for what he did.'_

' _**For what?! For giving you one of the most orgasmic experiences of your life!'**_

' _Shut the fuck up!'_

" Did you get turned on watching me touch myself, Near?" I ask him.

' _**Mmmm he must of wrapped his hand around his dick watching you.'**_

The thought is too much right now. "Okay, I did watch you earlier in your room.", he says. "And…", I say wanting him to continue. "And that's it…", he says with a hint of attitude. Well, for your attitude, I will punish you." I say. "Okay…", he says. "Let's see how you like having someone look at you while your touch yourself. Ok, so I want you to take off-" I was cut off by Near. "I shall do no such thing. Your door was open. I didn't open it. I just leaned in and looked inside.", he says. "All I said was for you to take off all your clothes and touch yourself while I watch you like you watched me.", I say with an evil glint in my eye. Near mumbles something. "What?! Can't hear your, speak up." He says, "I don't know how to masturbate.", he says. "What?!", I say trying unsuccessfully to hold back laughter.

*************************************************************

Ch.5 accomplished. The story get into greater detail next chapter from Near's POV. I feel sorry for Near he doesn't know what he's missing. I need to stop before I give away a hint for the chapter. See you next chapter faithful readers. I love everyone who gave a review for my story. Each one of you gets a big bar of virtual chocolate.

:P


	6. Chapter 6

Near's POV. The same _italic _and _**bold**_ rules still apply here.

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit!**

*************************************************************

Chapter 6 

" I said that I don't know how to masturbate!", I whisper yell, trying not to wake up the other kids. " You don't know how to…hahahaha!" he says, laughing at me. I stand there for five minutes waiting for him to stop laughing at me. "Okay that is hilarious. Since you didn't stop me from laughing, I'll show you how to masturbate.", he says calmly.

' _What?!'_

' _**Yay! That means he's going to take off his clothes. Mmmmm…'**_

"Okay I will break this down into some basic steps for you. Step one: take of your clothes.", he says. I slowly pull off my pajama top and bottom. I leave on my underwear. I look up and see that he took off his shirt.

' **Tanned skin and lean muscles, mmmmm**_**.' **_

'_This is too much for me too see up close.' _

I notice that he is studying me too.

' _He's looking at me!!!!'_

' _**Calm down and don't show any emotion.'**_

"Step two: take off your underwear, Near.", he says. I swallow my pride and dignity, while I take off my boxers. I look down and see that I'm already aroused. Mello notices and says, "I can see that you are turned on by my sexy body.", he says with a grin.

' _Yes I am.'_

"No, I just of a naked girl.", I say smoothly.

'_**Smooth move, Sherlock."**_

'_Shut up.'_

"Well we can skip step three then since you're already hard.", he says with a hint disappointment.

'_Is he disappointed that I'm already aroused…'_

' _**Hell to the yeah! That means he wanted to help you get hard, if you know what I mean. wink wink nudge nudge'**_

"How many steps are there?", I ask with a hint of curiosity. "None of your fucking business!", he yelled quietly. "okay where was I? Oh yea, step four: sit down, get comfortable.", he says sitting down. I sit down on the chair next to his bed. I watch as he lays down on his bed. His arm goes behinds his bed, searching for something. When the arm comes back, I notice that a chocolate bar is in his hand.

'_Does he have those things stashed everywhere?'_

'_**That's hot. What else is he hiding back there?'**_

'_Stop it.'_

"Step 5: pick the hand of your choice and put it on the base or the tip of your dick."

'_Okay he said pick a hand and put it on the-'_

Pleasure sweeps over me so fast that a groan leaves my mouth. I look over to where Mello is laying. I watch as he stokes with one hand while eating chocolate with the other one. I resist the urge to jump into bed with him right then and there.

'_**Damn. That boy knows how to multitask.'**_

I hear a low growl come form his mouth. "Umm, what is step 6, Mello?", easy. He sits up and looks at me with his eyes glazed over with passion. "Hello?", I say waving my hand over him face. Before I could put it back to my side he grabs my hand. I watch, mystified as he coats my fingers with chocolate.

' _What the..'_

' _**Shut up for once in your life and watch.'**_

He slowly runs his tongue over my fingers lightly biting them. Pleasure shoots through me like shocks. Moans and groans leave my mouth before I can stop them. He keeps right on sucking my fingers making sure he doesn't miss a spot. "What is it with you and chocolate?', I ask because for the first time in my life I am confused about something. "I don't know. Every time I eat it, it turns me on.", he says looking sexier every second. He is still standing close that I can smell his breath. His breath smells like chocolate mixed with sexy. Out of nowhere he says, "Well that's enough for tonight. Now get the fuck out of my room!", he say evilly.

' _What the…he forces my to take of my clothes. Then he forces me to touch myself and then sucks my finger. Now he tells me to get out.'_

I look up at him and see that he is serious. Without another word I put my clothes back on. (Which is very hard for me since I am still painfully aroused.) When I walk out into the hallway I he him say something. "Come back here tomorrow. Same time and same place.", he says. "Okay see you then!", I say.

"Oh and Near…"

"Yes?"

"If you tell anyone what happened here today, I will kill you."

"Yes Mello."

When I get to my room I look at the clock and notice that it's 12am.

' _**Its midnight and I'm still hard. Okay lets start from the beginning then. Step 1...'**_

*************************************************************

End of Ch.6. Didn't expect that did you? Mello you big tease you. At least you gave Near some step to help him "realive some tension." See you next chapter, faithful readers. I love you all!

:P


	7. Chapter 7

Mello's POV. The same _italic _and _**bold**_ rules still apply here.

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit!**

*************************************************************

Chapter 7

'_What the fuck did I do?'_

I replay last night over and over in my head. I was teaching him how to masturbate! I got to step 5 before I lost control. Rule 1: Don't mix chocolate, masturbation, and Near-.

'_Whoa! When did he get added to the equation?'_

I remember coating his fingers with my chocolate. I lick my lips just thinking about the taste of his skin mixed with powerful taste of chocolate. I almost lost control right there. I had to chase him out after that before I did something I might regret.

'_**hmm.. You mean like blow him?'**_

'_no…'_

'_**hmm…how about fuck him?'**_

'_maybe…'_

I shake away the invading thoughts from my head. I'm only doing this for his embarrassment. Just to invade his privacy.

' _**yeah, just keep telling yourself that.'**_

' _shut up…'_

' _**Admit it you already knew he would be at your**__**door that night.'**_

' _Did I…'_

' _**You planned this.'**_

' _I did…'_

' _**You left your door open, knowing Roger would send Near to tell you it was time for dinner.'**_

'_Really…'_

' _**Yeah and now you're denying your feelings for the boy…you never cease to amaze me.'**_

' _So I…'_

' _**Yup, you love him.'**_

'_Wow'_

As my restless thoughts stop, I fall into a peaceful sleep.

*************************************************************

Ch.7 done. Only 3 more chapters to go. At least Mello finally came to terms with his feelings. Awww….that's cute.

:P


	8. Chapter 8

Near's POV. The same _italic _and _**bold**_ rules still apply here.

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit!**

*************************************************************

Chapter 8

I get to class late and favorite seat is taken. I sit in the same seat in class everyday. It is located in the first row, first seat next to the door. There is only one seat left and it's next to Mello. I slowly sulk over the seat and sit down. He doesn't even turn around. While the teacher is talking I study his face. I notice that his hair shines when the sun hits it.

' _**Blonde hair shimmers, blue eyes shine like the ocean..'**_

This guy is causing me to get poetic. I get lost staring at him, studying him. "What are you looking at?!" he says angrily. The smell of chocolate tickles my nose. It reminds me of last night in his room. I groan a little at the memory. Mello gives me a confused look. His nose crinkles giving making his face look even cuter. His hair hangs to the side as he tilts his head at me. "Did you hear what I said?" he said. "Yeah, I was just studying your face.", I say with a smile. I notice a bright red dusting over his face.

' _**Awww…. He looks so cute.'**_

"Weirdo." he says, scoffing at me. "But I'm your weirdo…", I say into his ear. A ghost of a smile flickers on his face. The bell rings and the class is dismissed. I start to pack up my stuff. When the class empties out Mello grabs me and presses me against him in a kiss. It's short, but oh so sweet. His tongue glides over my lips just to taste them. All I can just do is stand there and try to savor the moment. We break apart and look each other, smiling.

' _**I can't wait until tonight when I see him again.'**_

I wave goodbye to him and walk out of the class as calmly as possible.

*************************************************************

Ch. 8 done. This chapter is short, but oh so sweet. Just like Mello's kisses. Who doesn't love a fluffy chapter. This story has been way overdue for one. See you next chapter!

:P


	9. Chapter 9

Mello's POV. The same _italic _and _**bold**_ rules still apply here. The story is super smexii in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit!**

*************************************************************

Chapter 9 

I look at my clock for the 6th time tonight.

' _It's 10:00!'_

' _**Calm down, tiger!'**_

I sit on my bed and stare at the door. When I hear a knock at my door I jump up in happiness.

' _**Calm your ass down. At least try to act cool…'**_

I open the door just to see a white head of hair fly in my arms. "I've been waiting all day for this.", he says whispering in my ear. Before I can say anything else his lips cover mines. I gasp in surprise and he uses the chance to put his tongue in my mouth.

' _**Oh shit! This boy knows how to use his tongue. Hmmm…maybe he'll let me give him ideas about where to use it later on…'**_

The small kiss escalates as we fall on my bed. Near straddles me and continues to kiss me . I pull my mouth away from his after many attempts earlier. "What's gotten into you tonight?", I ask breathlessly. "Hopefully you.", he says with a smirk. "Ooo, I like this new bold Near. Too bad new Near doesn't know that he belongs on the bottom.", I say that while I flip him over. I kiss the crook of his neck earning a moan in response. I slowly unbutton his shirt, leaving a trail of small kisses and bites on his chest and stomach. "I owe you one for kicking you out of my room yesterday.", I say with a smile. His face turns an adorable shade of red. "What are you going to do to me?', he says eagerly.

' _**You might as well be honest and tell the boy what you plan to do.'**_

" I'm going to suck your dick.", I say into his ear. He groans in anticipation and in response to what I said. Before I unbutton his pants, I grind my hips into his, throwing my head back in pleasure. A moan escapes both of our lips. I reach into the drawer next to my bed, and pull a bar of chocolate. As I unbutton his pants, I unwrap my chocolate with teeth. When I get his pants down and see that he is already aroused. I stare lovingly at his pale skin and at his erection.

' _**Got damn. Calm down and take another bite of chocolate.'**_

I lightly and nervously touch the head of his cock. A loud groan leaves his mouth, turning me on even more.

' _Well lets get this over with.'_

' _**This is the greatest day of my life!!'**_

Without wasting another second, I wrap my mouth around his dick. I keep it there frozen, not knowing what to do.

' _Okay, what do I do…'_

'_**Use your tongue, bob your head…just some helpful hints, dumbass…"**_

I take my mouth off of Near causing him to arch his back. I lick the underside of his dick.

' _A bit too salty for my taste…'_

I take another bite of chocolate. I feel myself start to lose control my actions. I rip off my clothes and rub our erections together.

' _**This is too much..'**_

Chocolate makes me do crazy things. Near's breathing start to change.

' _**He's going to come already. I'm not done having fun with him…'**_

I put my mouth on the whole of him, causing his body to spasm. My mouth starts to fill up, causing me have trouble breathing.

' _I need to breathe.'_

' _**Swallow it then, bitch.'**_

' _I can't…'_

' _**Swallow it and then eat chocolate to get rid of the taste.'**_

I swallow it and notice it doesn't taste as bad as I thought. After I nearly choke down a bar of chocolate, Near jumps on top of me. "What the fuck?!", I shout, surprised. "That was great, Mello. Now I'm going to return the favor.", he says with a evil glint in his eye.

' _**Fuck yes!!!!!!!!!'**_

*************************************************************

Ch.9 done! What did you think. This chapter is hot and it gets hot and sweet in the next and final chapter. See you for the last time next chappter!

:P


	10. Chapter 10

Near's POV. The same _italic _and _**bold**_ rules still apply here. This the final chapter! :*(

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit!**

*************************************************************

Chapter 10

' _Now I'm going to show him what I've learned.'_

I slowly start at his neck, savoring the flavor. "You taste so good, Mello.", I say into his ear. I watch him take another bite out of his chocolate bar. I look at every movement of his lips. Lips that were wrapped around me a couple of minutes ago. I grab his hands and coat them with chocolate. This gets a groan out of his mouth.

' _**Okay, use his very unhealthy chocolate fetish against him'**_

He licks the chocolate off his fingers. His tongue sweeping over his fingers in an increasingly erotic manner. I take the chocolate bar out of his hands. Anger flashes over his face. "What are you doing?!", he demands.

'_**He looks so hot mad…'**_

"What? I'm just going to do what you did to me, back to you.", I say innocently. I get off of him and move to sit down on the edge of the bed, earning a confused look for him. With an evil smile on my face I start to say, " I'm going to tell what I _**want **_to do you, but I'm not going to do anything. I want to make you so hard that you won't know what to do with yourself. You think its funny to toy with people's emotions?! Well I'm to make you pay for the night you were teaching me how to masturbate." I see his blues eyes get big. "Okay lets get started. I start my taking your clothes off slowly. I make sure to suck on your neck, since you seem to be very sensitive there. When I am done I'll push you on the bed, taking your erection in my hand. Slowly I will start to stroke-", I stop noticing that he wrapped his hands around himself. "No touching. It's okay I'll help you." I take his hand off and swiftly wrap my mouth around him. "Fuck…", I hear him hiss. I suck slowly, making sure I look him in the eye. I notice that his eyes are closed. I feel his hands grab my head, forcing me to pick up the pace. He cuts off my air supply.

' _He's choking me…'_

I hear him moaning and groaning. Out of nowhere, I feel my mouth fill up. I feel as if I'm drowning. I have to swallow so I get some air. It tastes sweet like the rest of him. Before I can say that he hurt my throat, his mouth crashes down on mines.

' _**His kisses drive me wild…'**_

He pushes me away and says, "Shit, it's after 2!" He throws my clothes at me and says, "Stop staring at me and put on your fucking clothes!" When I get my clothes on, I get kicked out his room. Before I turn away form his door, he punches me in the eye. I fall down on the ground painfully. "What was that for?" I say, trying unsuccessfully to hold back tears. I hear footsteps coming closer to us. "Yeah, that's why I hate you!" he says rather loudly. I look up at him with a confused look on my face. "What are you doing, Mello?" I hear a someone say. "Well Matt, I was just going to get a glass of water when I crashed into Near. I looked at him expecting him to apologize, but he just looks at me." Mello starts to say.

_' Why is he lying?'_

**_'Maybe he's ashamed of you. Or he's embarrassed.'_**

I hold my head down and try to walk away from this situation real quietly. "Where do you think you're going?!" Matt says to me. "What?", I say confused. "I believe that you owe Mello an apology." I look Matt in the eye and notice that he's actually buying the lie. I look up at Mello and mumble an apology. I walk away from the situation, confused. "Yeah when I see you again, I am going to hurt you!" I turn around and see that he's running toward me.

_' Oh no, he might actually hurt me...'_

I cringe when he raises his hand. I close my eyes and wait for the pain of his fists. I open them slighlty just to see him looking at me. "Are you done?" he asks with a smile. "Maybe..." I say carefully. "I just wanted to say sorry for what happened back there. I really didn't mean anything I said to you in the hall.", he says honestly. Relief washes over me like a soothing wave. I give him a quick hug and walk back into my room.

**_' Well at least he didn't hurt you...'_**

The End.

*************************************************************

What do you think of this ending? Please review the story again and tell me should I keep this ending or should I change it back to the ld and random ending. This is farewell, fellow readers. See you next time in my next story about BB and L. I love you all!!!

:P


End file.
